


Worn Out The World

by greenergrass



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Relationships, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenergrass/pseuds/greenergrass
Summary: Dave Karofsky can’t have what he wants, so he takes what he can get.





	Worn Out The World

The thing is, Dave’s seen love, and he wants it. 

He’s seen compassion and kindness and generosity of spirit, and he _wants_ it. Wants kinship and connection, wants his darkest secrets accepted without question and locked safely behind blue eyes, sheltered there until they don’t feel quite so dark anymore. 

This is the kind of love he’s witnessed, the kind he’s asked for and the kind he’s been denied. 

So when a shadow of that love is there—just sitting there nursing a beer on the outskirts of Lima, Ohio—he takes it. It’s not his, it’s not for him. He knows that. It’s not what he’s searching for, but it’s something. A murky mirror image of the only thing he ever really wanted, and he makes his way to an empty seat at the end of the bar. 

“Hey,” he says. 

And Blaine’s heart turns, just a fraction, in his direction. Broken, but still reflecting light. 

And he takes it.


End file.
